


Oopsie

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: just a drabble i found on my computer a while back
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 19





	Oopsie

“No.”

“No?” she said, in complete and utter disbelief.

“You heard me,” he said, not making eye contact as he grabbed his old, faded bag from the large bottom dresser drawer.

“Now hold on a minute!” Anna said in a huff. “How come I can’t go with you again?”

“You nearly fell in the lake last time Anna! I can’t work _and_ keep an eye on you.” 

She could see he was getting mad but she had no idea why. She put her hands on her hips. “You don’t have to keep an eye on me! I am perfectly capable of handling myself. Last time was just a little oopsie.”

“There’s always an _oopsie_ with you Anna,” he muttered as he pulled his harvesting clothes from another drawer and threw them on the bed.

“Don’t worry I learned my lesson. I’ll be extra careful this time.” 

“No. It’s too dangerous.”

“So? You do it all the time! I can handle myself! Why won’t you let me go with you?”

“Because, Anna,” Kristoff said, pressing his mouth into a firm line. 

“Because why? I am my own woman and I can make decisions for myself. If I want to go I will-“

He threw his arms out. “Because I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you!” he shouted.

Anna was stunned into silence. She could see he immediately regretted his tone with the way his face fell and his arms came down heavy on his sides, his shoulders slumping with them. He turned his back to her and braced his hands on the top of the dresser, head hanging low. She watched quietly as his back rose and fell with deep, shaky breath before he spoke.

“When I saw you last time, almost go in…. I…” he sighed, his breath wavering. “I thought I was going to lose you again to the cold. I thought you were going to be lost and frozen forever in the icy depths of the lake,” he turned to face her and his eyes were shimmering with tears. “Do you know how fast your clothes would drag you down? Do you know how shocking that water is to your system? It paralyzes you, it takes your breath away. You’ll feel like your whole body is on fire, even though you are in such cold.”

He shook his head and looked upward, blinking the tears away as best he could. “I had nightmares for a month after that. Still do in fact. I love you too much Anna. If I have to live through the terror of you freezing to death thrown at me one more time, I honestly think it will kill me.” 

She was taken aback. She had no idea that he had been having nightmares. She wished for the hundredth time that he would just forget about impropriety and let her sleep in his bed once and a while. 

His eyes fall back to the floor and Anna suddenly feeling bad for pushing. Still, what he had said raised another immediate question that she couldn’t ignore.

“How…” She was almost scared to ask. “How do you know what the cold water is like?”

“Never mind,” he said not looking up as he turned back around to rummage through the dresser.

“You felt it, haven’t you? You’ve fallen in before,” she asked gently.

He was still and quiet for a long time while she stared helplessly at his back. 

“Yes,” he said finally. “I was only twelve or thirteen at the time. I had too may things on my mind… I slipped and went in. Thank the Gods there was a harvester right beside me. He caught my collar before I could slip under the ice and yanked me free. But I still almost didn’t make it. Water that cold, in the freezing mountain air, is so much more dangerous to the body than you will ever know.”

Anna went to him and pressed herself against his back, suddenly chilled with the thoughts of either one of them succumbing to those icy depths. 

“You understand now, why I can’t take you.”

“I can learn though. I will be very careful.”

He turned slowly in her embrace, looking down at her with serious eyes. “Anna, I’ve been doing this my whole life. It’s just too dangerous.”

“And I suppose none of the harvesters, doing this job their whole lives, have never ever made a mistake before?” she said, pushing out of his grasp and walking a few paces away before turning to face him again. “You never saw one of them slip up? Perhaps with too much on their mind, or too little sleep? You yourself, have only ever made that _one_ mistake, even though you’ve been doing it all your life?”

He folded his arms across his chest, sighing deep and slow as he leaned back against the dresser, regarding her closely. He was realizing she was right. He always did that when she was right. 

“I’ve made plenty of mistakes,” he said quietly. “I most certainly have.”

“Then the next time you make a mistake, I might be robbed of you. Do you really think that I could live with myself, if I lost you?”

He shook his head slowly.

“We’re in the same boat here,” Anna continued. “Neither one of us can stand to lose each other, and I for one, simply cannot be happy if I am not with you.”

He finally smiled, even if it was slow and reluctant. “I can’t be happy when you’re not with me either,” he said, reaching out as he took two large strides towards her, pulling her into his arms again. “Plus, I really, _really,_ did love having you snuggle up with in my tent with at night. It’s a much better sleep than having to be in separate beds.”

His eyes rolled around the room and Anna understood. They were both frustrated with the fact that everyone in the castle seemed to be doing their hardest to make sure there was no funny business between them before they were married the next month. Even Gerda, who Anna thought might have a little compassion, was a staunch supporter of the fact that they not share a bed within the castle walls.

“Well, it’s settled then,” Anna lifted her head, almost daring him to disagree with her. “I am going with you.”

His face became serious again. “Will you promise me, _promise me,_ that you will be careful?”

“Yes, I promise I will be careful.”

“And you’ll make sure you don’t get ahead of yourself like you always do?” he said, smile creeping back on his face as he curled his arms tighter around her.

“I will make sure to follow your instructions to the letter,” she smiled, hugging him tighter in return. “I really do want to learn to do it properly, you know.”

“Alright,” he sighed, leaning his head down and kissing her forehead. “Let’s go grab your things.”

“I love you Kristoff,” she smiled and tiptoed up to kiss his lips.

“I love you too,” he hummed happily as he kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble i found on my computer a while back


End file.
